


Narcisse & Condé - Enemies

by J_Flattermann



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reign - Narcisse & Condé</p><p>Fandom: Reign (Season 2)<br/>Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé<br/>Genre: Slash<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.<br/>A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catholic + Protestant = Lovers?

Full of disbelieve Condé stared down at the lifeless body of his young nephew. Only a few paces away Narcisse leader of the Catholic nobles. It felt utterly strange to Condé to think that he too was a Catholic and that his nephew had been killed for worshipping in the 'wrong' Protestant faith.

To Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé a true Prince of the Blood and heir in line of the French throne this all seemed to be a bad dream hadn't it been for the sheer hate flashing up in those cold blue eyes of Narcisse.  
Had Narcisse, this damn upstart, really dared to kill a member of the royal family.

Condé had been on the verge of jumping the arrogant noble and wring his neck. Even more so as Stéphane de Narcisse had stared at him and flashed a grin, a sneer it had appeared to be to the young Bourbon.

Just as Louis thought he couldn't take it no longer Narcisse had vanished.  
How dared he, leave - leaving him in his anger behind without a chance to give voice to his frustration.

 

Narcisse had rushed out of the palace in need for air. He couldn't tell what had come over him. He knew Louis Condé well, they were enemies of old. Yet, today, as the Prince of Condé had stared at him, the fire of hate and anger burning hot in his eyes, something had stirred in Narcisse. Had stirred inside him making his manhood stir as well.  
He needed air. Needed to clear his head.

He had just walked through the heavy wooden portal on his way to the stables when he was grabbed and smashed against the wall.  
The hot breath of Louis de Bourbon on his face.  
The man must have had raced after him in his urge to give release to his anger.  
The flushed face, the heaving breast limiting the ability to speak out, all this had Narcisse aroused even more.  
He knew the young royal would expect an attack. This was his chance.

In a swift move he turned the situation around and now Louis was pressed against the palace wall. Narcisse daring to make the next move seeing his victim outsmarted, reached with his hand for Condé's crotch, pressing and grabbing hard as he pressed his lips onto the prince's mouth in a fierce kiss.

 

Narcisse had him outsmarted. He hadn't seen the move coming and almost saw stars as Narcisse's lips pressed down on his mouth. Louis could feel his manhood stirring under the firm grip of Narcisse's hand.  
Before he could push the man away, his attacker was gone. Vanished.

Gasping for breath, Louis darted forward, but Narcisse was gone.  
 _Where to? And why had the man launched such an attack upon him? Had there been witnesses? Had this been one of Narcisse's schemes for blackmailing him afterwards?_

Louis de Bourbon headed for the quarters Stéphane de Narcisse used to inhabit when in court. However, the place was empty.  
This could only mean that the man had left the castle and was on his way to his own.  
Condé turned on his heel, darted towards the stable block. Indeed the bay that had held Narcisse's horse was empty.  
Quickly Louis went for his own stallion, saddled and rode out.

He was not sure what he would do on arrival at castle Narcisse but at the moment he didn't think about that. All he knew was that he had to face the man. Demand an explanation for both, his nephew's death and Narcisse's actions.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign - Narcisse & Condé
> 
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.

  
  
Narcisse was unbuttoning his padded brocate jacket. He needed urgently to find a release for his sexual tension.  
A bath, he was sure that would help him to wind down.  
  
Before carrying on undressing he began to prepare the tub for his soak. Being a bathing fetishist, not only loveing to watch others taking a bath, but also taking long soaks himself quite often, his chambers were always prepared to having a bath ready at short notice.  
  
Narcisse was just about to pick up his undressing where he had left off, when the door to his private rooms was flung open crashing into the wall and with it bursting into the room with verve was the young Louis de Bourbon.  
His servant looked very scared, helplessly shrugging at the master in hope she was forgiven not having stopped the intrusion. However, nobody dared to stop a Prince du Sange.  
  
Nobody knew this better than Narcisse and so he just waved the woman away, with the demand for her to close the door.  
However, the servant had no chance as Louis Prince of Condé threw the door shut in her face and even further jolted the bolt into the lock.  
He turned around, his eyes sparkling, the hair uncombed from the wild chase on his horse. He was panting still as he turned on his heel to face Narcisse.  
  
To Narcisse the young prince had never looked more dashing than just this minute.  
  
  
  
Condé had spurred his horse, ridden as if chased by the devil himself. He had forced his way into Narcisse's privee chamber. Had just ignored the pleading of the female servant that her master was not to be disturbed when retiring to his own rooms. The man stood before him. His blue silken jerkin with the gold embroidery was unbottoned revealing a delicate white shirt of exquisite quality, which itself was untied at the front revealing a strong, yet smooth chest of bronze colouring.  
  
Condé had not expected to find the man half undressed but couldn't help but stare at the shapely form of the much older man.  
The sight and the fact that Narcisse took no means to cover himself up, enflamed Condé with arousal.  
He launched himself at the man and as his body crashed with Narcisse, he brought the man to the ground.  
  
Condé was breathing heavily now and instead of hitting out at his enemy, he cradled Narcisse's head and brought their lips together.  
  
  
  
Narcisse had been taken by surprise as the Prince de Bourbon had launched his first attack and therefore had lost his balance. However, he soon had overcome the first shock and was ready to defent himself when he felt himself cradled and kissed.  
Even though this devolopment had not been forseen, Narcisse did not reject the attempt but rather started busying himself opening the hooks and laces to Condo's clothing.  
  
Soon there was a heap of clothes both Condé's and Narcisse's on the floor and not far from them the two men rolled entangled on the floor.  
Both men shared a certain need of the flesh. Condé who had come to court to get aid with the transport of his latest mistress back to her husband had seen as little action same as Narcisse who was in search of wife number five for the creation of the urgently needed heir to his name.


	3. Confusion of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign - Narcisse & Condé - Enemies
> 
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NCIS-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own take on the relationship between these two and has no similarity with the TV-series at all, apart from a few borrowed plot lines.

In accordance with the urgency of their own lusting both men quickly came to the climax.  
Sweaty, panting they lay for a while side by side on the floor until Condé got up first hastily starting to dress himself.

_What had come over him? This would give Narcisse only more fuel to blackmail him with!_

Louis threw a brief glance back at the man, his adversary, who lay still panting naked on the floor only his arm lifted shielding his eyes. It was the only cover Narcisse was seeking.

Condé almost jumped when Narcisse suddenly spoke.

"Care for a bath? I just ran one for myself, before ... The water can't be cold by now. We could share."  
Condé hesitated for a moment. Indeed his body was sticky and smelly.  
What damage could taking a bath do after what he had just done?


	4. Too Close for Comfort?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign - Narcisse & Condé
> 
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: ENEMIES

Louis was astonished about his own reaction. Not only accepted he the invitation to the shared bath, he enjoyed the warm water in the tub. He found himself not even minding that Narcisse stepped out of the tub earlier and sat by the fireplace watching him.  
In the end the man didn't cared to use a towel and just reclined before the fire. The flames tining his still moist skin in glittering gold.

Stéphane de Narcisse was a good looking man despite his age and the scars that proved that he was a man of war too. His body was firm and in good shape. Louis was sure that if he ever had to stand against the man in battle, he would have hard work at hand.  
Louis himself was know to be a great soldier, had proven himself on the battlefield many times despite his young age. He too had scars to show.

Narcisse sat by the fire letting his body dry by the warm air that floated out to the large hearth. We increasing enjoyment he watch his visitor making use of his luxouriously large tub and the warm water.  
For the moment both men had forgotten what had been the cause for this visit and that they would soon clash again.

When Condé finally stepped out of the tub Narcisse had a towel ready for him. Both seemed in no rush and the Prince de Bourbon took his time to get dressed. Narcisse helping with the more difficult buckles and laces.  
Wrapped in one of his long house robes of delicate silk Narcisse acompanied Condé to the door.

As he watched him riding out of his courtyard Narcisse wondered if there would be a repeat to this visit.


	5. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: ENEMIES

Against his usual behaviours Narcisse found himself waiting in the portal until Condé mounted his horse. Before riding out through the gate the Bourbon prince turned in his saddle and Narcisse found himself giving the leaving guest a little wave 'goodbye'.

"What was that? What am I doing?" He muttered to himself on his way back inside, shutting the door to his private chambers firmly, signalling that he didn't wished to be disturbed.

 _How did this happen? A Prince of France sharing my bath?_  
Narcisse struggled to ignore the little demon at the back of his brain that whispered "You also had sex with him. Confess, you wish for a repeat!"

 

 

Condé was halfway on his way back to King Francis' court when he suddenly reigned in his horse.  
 _What was he doing? - He could by no means return to the Royal Court. Not in this condition, what ever his condition was!_

Condé confessed to himself to be completely beside himself. He had never been so confused in his life before. He needed time. Time alone! Time to evaluate the situation.

Confused what to do he dismounted.  
Going back to his family's residence was no option. For he knew he wouldn't have a moments peace there either.  
Then he remembered that his father had a chalet nearby used for hunting parties.  
Nobody would be there this time of year.

Condé jumped back on his horse, turned and rode off to his father's 'hunting lodge'.


	6. The Chalet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign - Narcisse & Condé
> 
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: ENEMIES

Arriving at his father's chalet Condé was reminded that he indeed was on his own,as no footman came to rush and take care of his horse.  
Absent minded he left the animal as it was and went inside.  
He didn't bothered to remove the dust cloths that covered the furniture. His upset mind made him pace the rooms.

His entire body still seemed to tickle from where Narcisse had touched him with his knowledgable hands or tongue.  
How could it be that his body still responded even though he was just thinking ...

Unable to bear the stimulated nerves he walked back out into the court yard, grabbed the bucket at the well and after filling it with the icy water emptied it over his head.

He gasped on impact yet the tickling feeling and his arousal remained.

He cursed himself. Now that he was in dire need none of his maitresses was at hand, for he had a clear preference for married women. This way he kept his freedom!  
However, instinctively he knew that even if one of them had been available they wouldn't be able to give him what he craved for.

 

Suddenly he wished he had a servant at hand to deliver a note to the man he had just left.  
In search for pen and paper he re-entered the house, again pacing from room to room.  
On the first floor he stopped in one of the rooms he thought his father had created for the entertainment of one of his many mistresses. The room, dominated by a huge four poster bed was elaborately decorated.

The taperstry and wall paintings depicting antique hunting scene taken from the Greek mythology.  
Condé noticed for the first time that all the hunters were naked. This was not unusual for scenes of this kind, however, none of the pictures held the goddess of hunt, Artemis or any other female favourite of the subject.  
These hunters were all male. Naked men hunting boars, stags or even lions. One large taperstry depicted the famous Calydonian hunt featuring the Dioscuri, Castor and Polydeuces.

Looking around Condé suddenly wondered what Narcisse would make of this room?  
Had his father really created this room for a woman. Condé started to doubt this. This room was much too masculine in its finish.

In his mind the young prince began to depict Narcisse and himself there on the bed.  
The pictures his mind created made him moan.  
It was no use!

 

Rushing out, he mounted his horse and rode off. Back to where he just had come from.


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: ENEMIES

Narcisse was torn out of his musings by shouting coming from the gatehouse.  
He opened the window to find out what the cause for this disturbance of his peace was and immediately recognised one of the voices to be that of Prince Louis of Condé who fervently demanded entrance.

Narcisse's blood rushed and so did he. Out of his door to bark commands. He had to prevent by all means that Condé would be turned away.  
Alas, all he found on opening his door was one of the kitchen maids carrying a jug of milk. The poor little thing was so shocked that she almost dropped the vessel. However she recovered just in time so that only a large dollop of the White liquid landed splashing on the stone floor of the hall.

With no one else to execute his command, Narcisse ordered her to rush to the gate and inform the guard to let the late visitor through.  
The maid placed the jug next to the spilled milk and rushed out to perform what she had been commanded to do.  
Just then the cook disturbed by the ruckus pushed her head out of the kitchen door.  
Seeing her master she quickly curtsied and rushed to ask if she could be of help.  
"Take away that jug and clean up this mess. Oh, and whilst you ask, prepare two light evening meals. Put them on trays outside my chamber. Do NOT enter, just knock. You hear me?"  
The cook nodded bewildered.

Just then Prince Louis entered the hall and Narcisse led him away to his rooms.

A few minutes later the maid ran into the cook who was still standing holding the milk jug.  
Cook shook her head.  
"This means bad bad news." She said foreboding before telling the maid to clean up the spill.

On arriving back in the kitchen all present service personal worried about her state. Only to be informed who had arrived again, for the second time on the same day.  
"If our master has a Prince of the Blood who is well known to be a Protestant, then this can only mean we are at war." The woman concluded and then began to whine about the safety of her son who certainly would have to go and fight.

"You better calm yourself and do what the master has ordered." The chamberlain said and rushed away claiming to prepare hot water and freshtowels for the master had offered the high esteemed guest a bath earlier and with the Prince riding to and fro all day, he certainly would be offered another one of the master's favourite hot baths.

 

 

Inside Narcisse's privat chambers the two men crashed down on the bed. Between kisses Condé hisses, breathing heavily "this doesn't change a thing. I'm still not approving your policies, Narcisse."  
Narcisse couldn't answer for his lips were sealed with kisses.


	8. Agreement?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign - Narcisse & Condé
> 
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: ENEMIES

The two men made hastily progress with unwrapping each other, in some cases accompanied by heavy swearing when a lace or a buckle wouldn't fall away immediately.  
They were too occupied to notice the havoc created by cook and other servants unfolding.

As Condé's leather pants proved the greatest obstacle Narcisse bottomed first.  
As Condé was working him, his hands worked Condé's leather britches.  
Condé's climax fell in with the falling of his pants.

Rolling The Prince over gave Narcisse the opportunity to release himself by coming on Louis' stomach. This too was a rather short activity and both men soon lay side by side sticky, sweaty and heavy breathing.

"We cannot go on like this." Condé finally said after normalising his breath.  
Both men were well aware that if only the slightest rumour about the nature of their being together would become public their lives and careers were ruined. Even a Prince of the Blood who was given much more freedom in his lifestyle was not free from the general conventions society expected from him. Even more so this was true for Narcisse who as a French noble had to treat very carefully, especially after he had just managed to stake his claim amongst the nobles at the royal court.

"Do you wish to end this?" Narcisse therefore asked cautiously.  
"End? We are just starting! No, I wish not to end this. I only say we can't meet here in your house. We need a secret place to meet and I think I know exactly where."

Quickly the Prince explained and gave the location of the hunting chalet not too far from Narcisse's chateau and ideally located enroute to the Chateau en Blois which was the residence of King Francis and Queen Mary.  
"The chalet is empty this time of year and there are no servants showing around." Condé explained further.  
"I want you to come and meet me there tomorrow."

With these words he quickly dressed and left Narcisse's rooms, stumbling over the trays with food that had been deposited in front of the door.  
Narcisse had robed himself and stood in the door.  
"Your word, Monsieur! Tomorrow!" Condé said before riding out into the night.


	9. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign - Narcisse & Condé
> 
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

As soon as Condé had left Narcisse had his servants prepare for him to leave early the next morning.  
Three times he checked that he still had the map with location of the Chalet Condé had drawn on a napkin.

The rest of the evening he was unsettled and couldn't find sleep.  
Condé's words were still ringing in his ears. Tomorrow! Narcisse wished only that tomorrow was coming soon.

Each word they had spoken he repeated in his head. The confirmation that Condé was willing to continue their meetings. The consideration for their both names and statuses. The secret rendezvous arranged for the next day and Condé's demand that he had to come.

The latter had Narcisse especially excited.  
At the same time he wondered what the place Condé had chosen would be like.  
He remembered that the Prince had stressed that at the Chalet there were no servants. 

 

Quickly he went down to the kitchen giving Cook a right startle as he suddenly appeared in the door.  
"Yes, Master? How can I help?" she managed to request and was ordered to prepare for a full day's travel provisions.  
Narcisse was almost out of the door when he turned "Actually, make that two days."  
"Oui Monsieur!" The old woman said and curtsied again.

 

Narcisse was up before break of dawn. His horse saddled up and ready, the food stowed away in two large saddlebags. Cook had even added two of the basket bottled wines he preferred with his food.  
Equipped as such Narcisse finally rode out and soon after the first crossroad he pulled the map out of his jerkin.

 

Louis had pulled away all the dust cloths and opened the shutters to air the rooms. He had been up with the cockerel's call and now faced the fact that he had not one morsel of food in the larders.

He quickly wrote a note and pinned it to the door before riding into town.

 

When Narcisse arrived the Chalet looked indeed abandoned. He wondered if Condé had made a joke. Then he spied a piece of paper tugged upon by the wind but held in place by a hunting knife that he easily identified as Condé's own.

The words clearly had been scribbled down in a hurry. He was asked to make himself at home whilst the host was to organise food which the kitchen was in want for. Condé also asked him to lit a fire in one of the upper rooms.  
Narcisse took his provisions into the house, looked after his horse and when the mare was happily feeding in her bay he went back to the house to see after the fire.


	10. Visiting the Chalet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign - Narcisse & Condé
> 
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

Whilst Condé was away Narcisse paraded through the rooms. Each one of them seemed to be more richly decorated than the one before. Nothing in the little Chalet reminded him of his own, plainer home.  
However when he reached the room Condé had asked him to kindle the fire in the hearth he stood staring for a long while.  
This was clearly meant as a love-nest.  
Every piece of furniture, every tapestry and all other attire seemed to have been chosen to make accommodation for someone adored. Yet, the room had a very masculine feel and it seemed to Narcisse that the purpose was to entertain male visitors more likely.

He wondered if the room had been decorated as such by Condé himself or if Louis had just found the room in all its decadent glory as it was.  
Narcisse decided to ask when he heard a horse nearing.  
He went to the window to check.

Condé was driving a small cart, the backend loaded.  
 _For how long is he planning to stay?_ Narcisse wondered staring down from his high view point.

%%%%%%%%%%%%


	11. Be Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

Condé just dismounted the cart when he noticed that on the first floor a window was closed. Narcisse must have arrived. The prince's heart skipped a beat and his blood rushed so that he could hear it in his ears.  
He tried to calm himself and his excitement when he was grabbed swirled around and kissed.

"I saw you coming." Narcisse beamed at him as if this news was the most important of the century. But he quickly sobered and offered a helping hand with the storing of the supplies.  
"You can feed an entire army with that stuff. How long do you plan to stay here?" Narcisse joked poking Condé in jest.  
The prince laughed. "I don't know. I guess that depends on the friendliness of my neighbour." 

Working hand in hand the stack of food was soon stashed away. Narcisse happily admitted that he too had brought food and even more had not only get the fire going but also set a table for them.  
Still both agreed that horse and cart had to be tended to first.

Burning with curiosity Condé couldn't help himself but had to asked if Narcisse had made a tour through the house and how he liked the interior. The guest gave his opinion freely and in return asked if the interior had been designed by the prince himself.

On their way back to the house and during their brunch Condé explained the history of the chalet.  
"I had to dig this up myself for I had thought my father had this built but I have proof now that it is actually much older and interestingly bears a secret. I had no chance to explore. I thought we could do this together if you like."  
Narcisse never said 'NO' to an adventure and therefore agreed.


	12. Society demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

Before starting the exploration of the Chalet which had been built by one of Condé's ancestors from the Carpetian line of the family, the two men sat down at the table in the upstairs apartment by the fire and ate what Narcisse called a brunch.  
"Too late for breaking fast and too early for lunch!" 

Both men felt comfortable in the presence of the other despite being called enemies in public. It was however true that they were in most of the political discussions at court of different opinion.  
Stéphane de Narcisse was a fervent Catholic but at the same time a so called upstart who had reached nobility through gaining riches and land, according to rumours not always by legal means.  
Louis be Bourbon, Prince of Condé, the first bearer of the title, however was of the so called old nobility. In his special case even combined with wealth. He was in line heir to the throne of France and his ancestry reached far back to King Hugo Carpet and even further to Carolus Magnus. He had been baptised in the Catholic faith as per his father's wish but like his older brother Antoine de Bourbone been raised by his Protestant mother Francoise d'Alençon. However, to force King Francis, his cousin, to a more liberal course in religious matters, he only recently had proclaimed himself to be a Hugenot, a follower Calvin's.

It was these barriers perhaps that made them both feeling slightly awkward addressing each other by the first name. In Narcisse's case especially for he normally adressed Condé with his official title 'your Highness' at court. Whilst Condé adressed Narcisse either by his last name or just called him Monsieur Narcisse.

Now in the unfamiliar familiarity of their forbidden relationship the two struggled to overcome the first hurdle. Instead they tried to avoid a direct approach in conversation.  
However both knew that if their relationship would progress further this awkward avoidance had to be dealt with.


	13. Bodily Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé   
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

During their meal the two men had sat not opposite each other but side by side so close that they rubbed against each other every time they moved. Condé was the one who started feeding Narcisse with his fingers, saying 'try this' and 'try that' and each time Narcisse not only took the food offered but also the fingers of the man and sucked at them gently.  
He then in return offered the prince some food and was treated likewise.

This way they both got aroused and soon food was abandoned and so were their clothes as they tumbled through the room towards the large four poster bed.  
As soon as all clothing had been removed Condé dropped onto the bed but then hindered Narcisse to do the same.

"Wait, stand there by the window in the light. I want to see you. Please just step into the light for me, will you?"  
Narcisse smiled at the request and did as he had been bidden. He stood so that Condé could see him full frontal, however the prince wanted more and so he turned when asked.  
"You are beautiful. Your body is beautiful. Come here." Condé finally said and when Narcisse was close enough to be reached Condé pulled him onto the bed and in his arms.

It seemed to Narcisse that part of their attraction was the difference in their stations but also the fact that what they did was dangerous to their social standing. Even a 'first Prince of the Blood" like Condé was not allowed to openly dismiss social and moral rules.  
However, as they just did break the rules it spiced their lusting for each other.

Another thing Narcisse soon learnt was that Condé loved to be ordered and dominated during sex. He even begged to be treated roughly, to be penetrated deeper and with more force. This powerful man who was secretly feared even by the King himself gave himself over to Narcisse and obediently served his lover's will.


	14. Explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé   
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

Gloriously naked and recovered enough the two decided it was time to unravel the secret of the Chalet. According to Condé's information the boudoir must have a secret door. They both suspected the fireplace as this was the only possible solution considering the build of the room.

They immediately began to investigate Narcisse the right side of the hearth, Condé the left.  
Knocking and trying to twist or turn ornamental features on the mantelpiece. Narcise just held a marble knob in his hand ready to try when an idea came to his head.

"What if we find a corridor that will lead us into the middle of the market place in town?" He said with a chuckle, "We certainly don't want to show up there like this!" Pointing at his dangling member.  
Condé couldn't help but grin but then shook his head.  
"Do you honestly believe that my ancestor who built all this wanted some nosey townsfolk to find the way, ending up in this room? I don't think so." Taking hold of the corresponding marble knob on his side of the fireplace.  
The two men nodded and on the count of three twisted the knobs which turned and with a loud grinding noise the fire moved to the side revealing - a corridor.

"Didn't I told you?" Narcisse said laughing but was the first to enter. "It's bloody dark in here. Hand me a candle if you will, please."  
Condé fetched two chandeliers and handed one to Narcisse before he too vanished into the hidden walkway.


	15. The Chalet's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé   
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

The corridor wound its way down on long slopes until it opened to reveal a vast underground grotto with a small waterfall into a basin. On the walls were mounted chandeliers which the two explorers lit to find the walls responding with sparkles to the increasing light.

Along the wall there seemed to be carved figures of mystic lovers in various sexual positions. On closer inspection Narcisse found them to be love seats that held the user in a position the allowed his lover easier penetration. All these love seat were particularly made for a couple of male lovers.

"Wow, a sex grotto as playground. Who would have thought this?" Narcisse exclaimed and looking back at his princely lover he noticed the sparkle in those brown eyes.  
"You look like you are keen to put all these to test." Narcisse said with a chuckle in his voice but admitted that he too couldn't wait to test what the grotto had to offer.


	16. The Grotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> _A/N: I think I better put a warning in place early on. The boys have communicated their intension on how this story will end and it will be **not** a Happy Ending! However the boys insist, claiming that this story is called "Enemies" for a reason. As soon as the gruesome finale draws near I will warn again._
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: today's story is dedicated to my very dear friend Looloo, who is celebrating her birthday. Have a good and very special one dear.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

The grotto proved to be full of surprises. Hidden little alcoves covered in erotic scenes, one of the larger one even held a bar with wine bottles still filling the shelves and delicate crystal glasses and decanters spoke of the owner's knowledge of fine wines.

All around the basin that was fed by the small waterfall with fresh water, were the love seats arranged, each one for a specific sex position. Narcisse and Condé tried each and soon found that the ones they liked most were the ones well worn in. Each love seat was clearly constructed with positions of the Kamasutra in mind. Which of course led to some of the positions, even though the seat supported them,were only to maintain with high acrobatics.

Sore and exhausted from the intensive stimulation provided by the testing of the different seats, the two men gladly helped themselves to a glass of the wine before sliding into the basin for relaxation.

"What a wonderous place. That must have been one very special ancestor of yours to come up with the idea for such a love grotto." Narcisse complimented and Condé nodded but then had to stifle a yawn.  
"I remember that we had one ancestor who went with the by-name 'the Armorous', perhaps all this was his idea and even though he has gone down in family history as the bigamist being married to three woman at the same time, who can say that he hadn't a taste for something different as well."

This explanation followed another yawn and Condé apologised and explained that he hadn't found much sleep and been early up to go into town for the provisions.  
"I was afraid that if I was too long you wouldn't wait up for my return but leave."  
Narcisse gently peeled the glass out of the prince's hand and then got up and pulled Condé to his feet.  
"Let's go back to our room and go to bed. I must say I could do with a little nap myself. I too was up early after a restless night. For I thought that you might not stick to your word and so I worried and found no rest last night."

The two men picked up their chandeliers and followed the long winding corridor back up until they reached the fireplace entrance. Crouching low they walked through the passage and we're back in their chamber. Astonished they found that the day had gone by and the sun begun setting behind the mountains in the West already.


	17. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

Condé woke up to a fidgeting Narcisse who waved arms and legs wildly and muttered under his breath.  
At first the prince thought the man was awake but soon found that Narcisse was still fast asleep and yet seemed to fight off an army of attackers.  
Knowing that this could be by no means restful the young Bourbon gently wrapped his arms and legs around this struggling bed fellow.  
Immediately Narcisse seemed to calm and returning the cuddling wrap sank again deeper into sleep.

Condé couldn't follow this example so easily. His mind busied himself with the wonders of this noble he held in his arms. _How long, how much time was given to them until circumstances would tear them apart to become opponents again?_ The violence of the thought made Condé shudder and he pushed the thought aside.  
He would think about that when he had to face the situation. For now he decided to just enjoy the closeness between Narcisse and himself.

Consoled like this the prince slipped back into sleep.


	18. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

A week passed by quickly with the two men making good use of the grotto and all delightful pleasure toys the place offered. However, neither of them could afford to stay away from court for too long and so it was farewell to the chalet which was locked up again but with the promise to return soon. For this reason the two men agreed upon a signal, a gesture, a word that when made or spoken would let the other know to come to their secret love nest.

Narcisse was promised a spare key,so that he could let himself in if Condé should be late to arrive.  
With a long embrace and a deep kiss the two parted at the crossroad. Narcisse to return home and pack his valises for a longer stay at court and Condé to return to the hôtel Condé his city palace in Paris.

Deep in their hearts both men hoped to return to the chalet soon.


	19. Return to the Chalet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé   
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

Several weekends passed by without any of the two being able to pay a visit to the chalet.

Of course they saw each other at court but being of different fractions and faiths they tended to rather clash than find consent.  
Debates got extremely heated between the two and if people had known that these two now had a history together they wouldn't have believed it.

Part of the trouble was that with each passing weekend without the chance to retreat to the chalet the mood of the two nobles deteriorated. At one point it grew so bad that they were drawn apart by force by their friends as they both had drawn daggers and threatened to kill each other.  
After this escalation Condé decided it was time and gave the signal that he would like to meet Narcisse at the chalet.

The signal was returned as being understood and agreed.

 

With the coming weekend ahead both men took their leave from court and removed themselves.  
At the first opportunity to change course unobserved the two turned their horses and rode up to the chalet.

Condé arriving first, had to wait for an hour until Narcisse arrived.  
"I'm sorry. I was held up. But now I'm here." Narcisse said as he dismounted his horse.  
Condé held the horse and led it away to the stable, with Narcisse following. The situation seemed awkward.

Hadn't they just two days ago almost attacked each other with their knives? - How could they go back to being relaxed and settled in each others presence?  
Condé wondered if it had been the right thing to do, but when he turned around after having locked the gate the Narcisse's horse's bay, he was grabbed and thrown into the hay.

"Gosh, for days I want to do this." Narcisse said breathing heavily and then locked his lips on the prince's.


	20. Stolen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé   
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

Narcisse pressed Condé into the hay as he relentlessly pounded into him. Despite complaining about being hurtfully poked by some strands of hay, Condé liked the neediness Narcisse displayed by taking him so hard. Showed it not how much the man had missed their having sex and being together.  
Therefore Condé simply brushed the offending strands away with one hand whilst the other desperately tried to keep the balance against the trusts of Narcisse.

Both men sweated hard and their taking breath turned into a concerto of repeated grunts that were accentuated by the sound of moist flesh slapping onto another.

The horses, Narcisse's as well as Condé's, took no notice of the two men kneeling in the opposite bay. They were used to much more harsh noises being veterans in warfare where the sounds of cannons, musket balls and the grunts of the men were accompanied by the noises of breaking bones, crushed skulls and the screams of the wounded and dying.

With the first onslaught of lust satisfied both men picked up there clothes and not bothering to dress walked across the courtyard towards the house.

"What next?" Condé asked with a sideward glance at his lover.  
"Grotto!" Narcisse replied and with it magically made Condé grin all over his face.  
"Yes!" The prince whispered delighted.


	21. Is this 'Goodbye'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

The two men spent hours in the love grotto using every toy provided until they were so sore they hardly could move. Utterly sated they sank into the soothing waters of the basin.  
Still ever so often one of them would lean over to steal a kiss.

Narcisse was the first to break the silence between them.  
"I need to find a wife, Condé. I need heirs. I'm left without any since the death of my boy."  
The young Bourbon nodded.  
"My family is pressing me too. Mother is already sieving through all possible candidates. To make matters worse I have been asked to betroth myself to the King's sister. Needless to say that I'm not keen. Somehow I suddenly feel inclined to give one of mother's selection a shot."

There was a long pause in which nothing was spoken and both men just sat side by side sipping at their drinks.  
"It will be difficult to keep up with our meetings when we are married." Narcisse finally stated.  
Condé nodded again.  
"Difficult, yes. But not impossible." He remarked.

"What about our political differences?" Narcisse asked, "Will they not getting in the way? I am sure one day..."  
"What are you trying to say? - That you wish to end - this."  
Condé turned facing his lover.  
"NO! NO! Of course not! I ... It's... Forget what I have said."  
Narcisse got up and climbed out of the pool. He was too emotionally confused to put his suspicions and fears into proper words. Still his gut told him that this, Condé and he, wouldn't last.


	22. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

For the following months life at the French court was uneventful.  
Narcisse was still present. However seemed to be more interested in courting a certain lady in waiting.  
Nevertheless it was known and whispered about that he still was looking for a wife elsewhere and with him having made himself a name at court and gained enough riches to be interesting for a woman who looked for either an equal suited or to better herself by attracting the attention of a noble, his chances despite his progressed age weren't too bad.  
At court of course everyone knew that he was desperate for a woman, a wife to give him heirs, for otherwise after his death all his wealth would fall back to the crown. Something, everyone knew, Stéphane de Narcisse was trying hard to avoid.

 

Another person, who normally graced the court with regular presence, was noted to be absent for some time now. Actually he had vanished on the day the Queen had announced his engagement to her sister-in-law.  
The Queen had enquired several times but Louis de Bourbon, Prince of Condé seemed to have been swallowed by the Earth herself.

Thus the year neared to its closure and Narcisse giving up hope on the lady in waiting to Queen Mary, returned from one of his leaves with a young and very pregnant woman at his side, whom he introduced as his fifth wife.  
Of Condé there were still no news. Instead his nephew, Henry de Navarre, appeared at court taking up his uncle's quarters.


	23. Enemies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
>  **Warning: Main characters death.**  
>  Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
> A/N: I think I better put a warning in place. The boys have communicated their intension on how this story will end and it will be not a Happy Ending! However the boys insist claiming that this story is called "Enemies" for a reason. there is a gruesome finale ahead and as I don't want to post that on Christmas Eve it comes now. 
> 
> Also please note that this has nothing to do with the historical figure of Louis de Bourbon, Prince of Condé, even though he truly died in battle in 1569. But not in the fashion as depicted in this story, for he was shot dead.

Neither Louis nor Stéphane were at the court in Boise when the attack on King Francis and his Scottish Queen was launched.  
Neither of them heard of the attack unless armed soldiers hit their homes.  
Louis de Bourbon, Prince of the Blood was charged with treason, accused to have had a hand in the Hugenot attack on the royal couple.

The claim against Stéphane de Narcisse was that he had failed to provide protection to his Liege-Lord the King as he had sworn to do. Therefore he too faced charges of treason.

Whilst Narcisse had been dragged to Chateau Fontainbleau to be interrogated by the King and his chancellors, Condé had managed to escape his guards and had fled the country to seek refuge in his older brother's realm of Navarre.

The flight to his truly Protestant relation led to him being charge guilty in France with a death warrant on his head.

 

Narcisse was in luck however being able to convince the Duke of Guise, the King's uncle in law, that he was a true Catholic and only due to his wife giving birth to a son, had failed to be at court to protect his liege.  
To proof himself, Guise ordered him to find all responsible in the attack on the young king's life and if not killing them on the spot, bring them to justice.

Thus the Lord Narcisse started a campaign against all involved and even further, against those who might have had knowledge of the assassination attempt.  
His search soon led him to the members of the House of Bourbon and with the main charge out of reach, he concentrated his rage upon Condé's wife and children.

News of this reached the Prince in his exile and with the help of his family the King and Queen of Navarre, Condé raised an army and marched against Narcisse and France.

Being faced with a battle Narcisse mustered as many man as he could and soon the two former lovers were standing a front heading armies ready for a battle of the faith.

 

Mist was still filling the river valley when both armies came face to face.  
As the sun rose, melting away the clouds Condé and Narcisse finally saw each other, mounted on horseback.  
Any minute now the signal for the attack would be given and they would charge ahead and with drawn swords fight each other to the death.

Narcisse wondered if Condé would think of their time together at the chalet. However, looking at the man, who sat erect with stern face, arm raised ready to give the signal for attack, Narcisse doubted that Condé was thinking of anything else but fight and perhaps revenge. Looking at him now, Narcisse saw only his enemy of old, gone the lover in whose arms he had spent hours of bliss.

On the other side of the field Condé was staring ahead at the man who until recently had given his live joy.  
 _How did we ended up like this? Had this always be our fate to stand opposite?_  
For a few moments the Prince allowed his mind to slip back in time towards the days at their secret lovers nest. It was useless and he swiftly brushed the memories back in his mind.  
The caresses he would be receiving now from Narcisse would be from the sword the man held ready for launching the attack.

However both men faltered for a brief moment which made their men turn their heads in bewilderment.  
But as soon as the last whisp of mist had vanished and the early morning sun sparkled in each drop of dew on the blades of grass in the meadow, the signal was given and both armies raced ahead until halfways they clashed.

Neither Condé nor Narcisse had reached each other having to face off foot soldiers who hoped to make a name for themselves by slaying one of the leaders.  
However those obstacles were soon overcome and the two men on their horses were locked in combat with their swords ringing out loud with each stroke parried.

However something spooked Condé's horse and Narcisse's sword sliced through the collar, almost severing Condé's head whilst at the same time Condé's sword crunchingly pierced through Narcisse's body armour mid chest.

The two were stuck on their horses backs for a moment until the two beasts moved aside and the limp bodies slid down and fell crushing to the ground.  
Around the two dying men the battle was still in full swing and none of either side noticed that their leaders had fallen.

 

Only after the Protestans were defeated the losses of Narcisse and Prince Louis were noticed.


	24. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign (Season 2)  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning: Main characters death.  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: This is my own taking on the relationship between these two and has no similarity at all with the tv-series apart from a few plot lines.
> 
> A/N: I think I better put a warning in place. The boys have communicated their intension on how this story will end and it will be not a Happy Ending! However the boys insist claiming that this story is called "Enemies" for a reason. there is a gruesome finale ahead and as I don't want to post that on Christmas Eve it comes now.  
> Also please note that this has nothing to do with the historical figure of Louis de Bourbon, Prince of Condé, even though he truly died in battle in 1569 from a shot to the head.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Enemies

Hours after the battle had been ended the officers of the victorious party walked over the battle field in search for their own, wounded or casualties.

 

When they found the corpse of Narcisse they stood for a moment bewildered.

Narcisse's body was impaled by Condé's sword and hung strangely expended over the headless body of the Bourbon prince.  
The fall from his horse had Condé's head torn off his body to where it had been attached only by a thread of skin. The slope in the ground had made the head roll away but then it had been held up by Narcisse's own, which made the two dead bodies look like they were kissing.

"Ugh! How did that happen?" The first officer said.  
"Nasty indeed, but when did it happen? I never saw Narcisse go down." The second added.  
"Idiot! I'm not talking of how he died, I couldn't care less. He was a nasty piece of ..., Narcisse was. But look at them! It looks like ... Ugh! Ghastly!"

A third officer arrived overhearing the last words he lifted his leg to give Condé's head a kick with the boot.  
"Don't! Leave them!" The other two officers said looking at each other with a grin.  
Orders were given to collect these two bodies last.

As the two officers walked away they threw a backward glance.  
"He would be furious! Certainly!" The second one said with a chuckle.  
"Weren't they known to be enemies?" The first one said with a broad grin splitting his face and the other confirmed with a nod.  
"Deadly, it seems."  
Both officers roared with laughter slapping each other's arms as they moved on.

 

Their eyes were locked in one last final glance as they breathed their last. Then their immortal bodies slipped out of the dead ones.  
Expanded in mid air side by side they looked down on what they had left behind.

"One final kiss that was." Narcisse said with a dreamy smile on his face.  
Condé still not quite sure if that head on his shoulders would stay up, supported it as he turned to look at his lover.  
"It was the least thing I could do, not letting you leave without proof of my compassion, Stéphane."  
Narcisse felt a tingle crawling over him at the voicing of his name.  
It was the first time he, Condé spoke his first name and not as usual his last.

"What will become of us now?" Narcisse wondered. "Will they not separate us? You being Protestant and me Catholic."  
"Who are you worshipping?" Condé asked with a smile.  
"What? God of course. For Christ sake, Louis, what are you on about?"  
Condé carried on smiling and then leaned forward and kissed Narcisse.  
"For Christ sake, that sounds like it is the same God I'm worshipping." He said.  
Narcisse looked confused.  
"Oh, come on, Stéphane, even a thick head like you must get it by now." Louis chuckled.  
Narcisse looked dumbfounded.  
"But Louis, that would mean that ... It's impossible... All this ... All these dead..."  
Condé grabbed Narcisse's hand.  
"Come away, my love." He said, "There is nothing we can do."

Condé started to float upwards into the sky.  
"Where are you taking me, Louis?"  
"I don't know! And I don't care, as long as you are with me!"

 

THE END


End file.
